


Sparring with surprise

by clonecest_bin_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Clonecest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonecest_bin_account/pseuds/clonecest_bin_account
Summary: Jesse asks Wrecker if he wants to spar, and the latter accepts.He has no idea what's coming to him.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/Wrecker (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Sparring with surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with my rarepair!! This time I've also made some art, so I hope you like it!

It seems weird coming from someone like Wrecker, but he isn’t much for sparring. Don’t get him wrong, he loves to fight, it’s just that it’s hard finding someone that can match him in hand-to-hand combat. This is the price to pay for being the strongest: every fight he gets into quickly becomes boring.

Then why did he accept Jesse’s proposition to spar? He has no idea, to be frank. It was just so weird and out of the blue that he had to, if anything to see what Jesse had in store with him - because he must have some sort of plan, he knows it.

He came to him and told him that he was going to the training room, asking him if he wanted to come with. If anything, Wrecker said yes so that he’d have a chance to _wreck_ him. Ah! He’s so funny.

Even now that they’ve arrived, staring at each other from each side of the mat, Wrecker can’t shake the feeling that he’s planned something. Oh well, he certainly won’t discover what by staying still and just observe him. No, he needs to charge!

That’s exactly what he does, running at Jesse. At first he goes for a direct punch but Jesse dodges it, probably having seen it coming.

They continue like this for a while, with Wrecker trying to hit him and Jesse dodging out of the way; to Wrecker this feels more like he’s being studied rather than an actual fight.

… Aaaaah! He’s getting tired of this! He fakes a move to the left, prompting Jesse to move to the right. Perfect. Like that it’s easy to close his arms around Jesse’s waist, grappling him.

Now at least he’s going to call this whole charade off, or is he?

Well you see, one moment Wrecker was holding Jesse, then the other he’s on the ground, with a lapful of a smirking Jesse looking down on him, elbow against his throat.

“I believe I win.”

Normally it would take Wrecker nothing to push him away, or better throw him away, or even just punch him, but he’s so stunned that he doesn’t move. How did he…

“I learned this trick from Rex,” Jesse admits, oozing smugness, “I just wanted to see if it worked.”

Oh, the absolute fucker.

Something in Wrecker’s vein begins to boil, but it’s not out of anger like one would expect, more like something else entirely.

He still doesn’t react, gaze still drawn to Jesse, until the other trooper hops off of him and stretches a hand towards him, hand that he accepts, in order to help him up. Even then it’s like his whole mind has just exploded.

It’s not even the surprise of Jesse pulling that move what hits Wrecker the most, but how much he liked it.

Still, he doesn’t mention any of this, especially considering that they’re not alone in there; he still has a reputation to uphold. If Jesse notices anything, he doesn’t mention it, so Wrecker is led to believe that he truly hasn’t, or else he would be teasing him already about it.

He’s wrong.

He finds out how wrong he is exactly when he and Jesse meet up later, this time alone, for a “private meeting”.

They’ve already taken care of armors and blacks and are now lying on their side in Wrecker’s bunk - Jesse’s too small for the two of them - kissing and touching each other’s bodies. It’s nothing too heated up for now, more like tracing fingers along their muscles and soft - softer than usual - kisses. Even when you’re a battle-hardened soldier sometimes you’re overtaken by the unstoppable need of having something nice, okay?

Wrecker has just begun making his hands travel lower, exploring the expanse of Jesse’s strong legs, when the other lightly pushes him, letting him fall with his back to the mattress, and climbs on top of him. He has that tingle in his eyes that makes it obvious to Wrecker that he has something wicked in mind, something that they’re both going to like he bets.

For now Jesse doesn’t talk, at least not immediately, and he leans down, kissing Wrecker’s lips with eagerness.

“Mmh you liked it when I was on top of you before, didn’t you?” he mutters then between one kiss and another.

“Yes,” Wrecker can’t help but to moan.

“Do you want me like that?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Wrecker repeats, more urgently now.

Jesse’s getting smugger as time passes, but this time he can’t blame him: he looks so hot like that in a way that Wrecker has never thought about before. He sure likes him when he’s under him, or pressed against the wall, or sandwiched between him and someone else, but this is on another level entirely: he can see all of Jesse like this, from his trained chest - that he goes to cup with his hands - to his arms, his hairy legs, his stomach and, most importantly, his already half-hard cock. He’s clearly not the only who’s liking this.

He raises one hand to cup Jesse’s face, letting his thumb rest close to the angle of his mouth, and he can’t help a small huffed chuckle when Jesse sneaks his tongue to lick at it. With his free hand instead he takes Jesse’s cock, giving it a couple of strong tugs; Jesse’s body immediately tenses at the touch, and a shiver runs down his spine as he groans.

Encouraged by that reaction, Wrecker continues stroking him until he’s fully hard and leaking precum on his hand.

“Look at you,” he mutters appreciatively, “So pretty.”

He lowers one hand on his chest, going without any warning to squeeze his nipple, and the despite the pain and the loud “OW!” that leaves Jesse’s lips, he’s laughing.

“Stop that!” he says, but Wrecker goes back to jerking him off and any sign of resistance coming from Jesse suddenly vanishes.

As he watches him, Wrecker can feel himself getting hard as well. They need to do something about it, because Wrecker can’t wait to be inside Jesse’s little hole.

He has to leave Jesse’s nipple to get the lube on the bedside, even though he didn’t want his hands to actually leave his body, but oh well he surely isn’t going to grab it with the Force - he wishes he could though, it would make things so much easier.

Once he gets the tube, however, he immediately begins to get his fingers wet but… Jesse grabs his hands, stopping him. Wrecker looks up at him; he thinks he knows what he wants to do, but the sane part of him tells him that it can’t be it. Surely Jesse isn’t so foolish to try to take him without preparation?

“Don’t need it,” Jesse says then, feeling like he had to specify it.

“Are you mad?” Wrecker can’t help but to ask, because this is something he’s never heard before. Jesse gives him a wicked smile.

“Maybe,” is all he says before snatching the lube out of Wrecker, beginning to apply it on Wrecker’s cock, spreading it with long strokes at make Wrecker bite his lips.

He should stop him, and yet he’s intrigued by the turn things are taking. At this point, let Jesse do as he pleases, if anything because if he gets hurt he can rat him out to everyone and he’ll be the clones’ laughingstock for a while. Serves him right.

Jesse raises his hips, lining himself over Wrecker’s cock, then slowly, ever so slowly, he lowers himself on it.

This time, he expects the burn. It doesn’t hurt as much as the first time; maybe that’s because he’s taken good care stretching himself open every night while Wrecker was away for this exact reason, but of course that’s a secret that he’ll never reveal - or maybe he could do something with it? Maybe giving good old Wrecker a nice show.

Speaking of him, it looks like he’s enjoying the one he’s giving him now. He surely wasn’t expecting Jesse to take him so well without any prep; he had taken care of that already himself before going to Wrecker and ask him if he wanted to spar.

There isn’t really much to gain from this except the right to be smug about it, but it’s enough for Jesse. Considering how much Wrecker always manage to rock his world, for once he wants to do the same for him.

  
[ ](https://ibb.co/X2jvWyf)

It feels like hours pass before he gets to the base, but eventually he does it. Finally, he can catch his breath.

Normally Wrecker wouldn’t waste any time thrusting inside that delicious heat, but he’s still stunned by how good Jesse looks like this; seriously, they should’ve done this way earlier. For once he decides to give him so time, he deserves it after all he’s done.

Only once Jesse feels like he might be able to do it without his body giving out he raises his hips, slowly, only to come slamming down again. He repeats the motion immediately, impaling himself on Wrecker’s cock over and over again.

“You look surprised,” he manages to say to Wrecker, between a moan and a groan. He still hasn’t lost his cocky smile.

“You’re beautiful,” Wrecker blurts out, taking both Jesse and himself by surprise with that admission. Still, Jesse recovers quite quickly, damn him.

“Oh, Wrecker, Wrecker,” he says, “ _I know._ ”

He rides with all the strength his has, ignoring the effort that this is costing his legs; he’ll rest later.

Wrecker’s stun doesn’t last forever, however, and once he feels himself close to the edge he finally decides to move, grabbing Jesse’s hips in order to stop him midair, and he begins to violently snaps his hips up and down, up and down, fucking into him chasing down his orgasm.

He’s the first one to come; with that view in front of him, how was he supposed not to? It’s like an explosion, and Jesse finds himself way fuller than when he began. After another couple of slams of hips, he finds himself coming as well, powerless to stop Wrecker as he keeps pushing and pushing and pushing… Until he gives out, finally stopping for the exhaustion.

Jesse collapses on top of Wrecker. He’s tired and sticky and sweaty, a complete mess, but he still can’t help but to smile.

“That was good,” he says, still trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah…” is all Wrecker is able to respond with. Not his most eloquent moment, but what else he’s supposed to say?

And to think that he was almost about to refuse Jesse’s offer to spar together. That would’ve been the greatest mistake of his life, that’s for sure.


End file.
